Seven
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Bad ending for Day 8 of Seven's route in Deep Story mode.


Okay. Bound to Dreams Chapter 3 is IN THE WORKS As is Chapter 5 of Philophobia. Sorry it's been a while

Updates will be spaced. Mom and Dad say if I have good grades up to Spring Break, they'll buy my Sims 4.

SO I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON MY COLLEGE WORK.

FORSHAME, SIMS 4 FACEBOOK PAGE. STOP MOCKING MEEEEE!

Anyway, I decided to make my own little "Bad Ending" for Seven's route in Deep Story mode on Day 8.

SEVEN. YOUR SECRET ENDING WILL GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK ONE OF THESE DAYS, DAMMIT!

Little off-topic: My submarine(unpopular/unknown ship) for MM is Yoosung x V

* * *

Seven had just stormed out of the apartment, into the hall. You sat on the edge of the bed, using every ounce of willpower to keep the tears away.

Seven's words had hurt you. You know you cared deeply about him. You know you did, and you knew Seven was also hurt.

A tear slipped down your cheek, and you quickly wiped it away. You wouldn't give Seven the satisfaction of your tears. You wanted to talk with him, but he wouldn't understand. You wanted to tell him that you loved him, and that you didn't feel that way to any other RFA member. You turned off the light, and got into bed. You needed to clear your head, too, but you'd have to wait until Seven fell asleep at his laptop to get to the lobby.

* * *

It had been hours later, and you finally noticed Seven's eyes, peacefully shut in sleep. You carefully got out of bed, and tiptoed to the door, slipping on your slippers. Before you left the apartment, you noticed the tracker on your slippers. A sudden rage bubbled up, and you bent down, angrily ripping the tracker off. You grabbed your phone, and left the apartment, shutting the door behind you quietly. You otped to take the stairs, lest the elevator noise wake Seven. As soon as you got in the lobby, you got a text from Seven. You mentally cursed, but ignored the text. You put your phone in your breast pocket, and sighed softly. Your phone started to ring, but you ignored it. You needed to be alone.

Alone, alone. Not with him right outside the door. You went outside, and sat on one of the metal benches. It was cold from the slight wind, and from the cool night. Your phone stopped ringing, but then immediately started again. You knew that if he really looked, Seven would know where to find you.

Did he not realize this was difficult for you, too? It had barely been a week ever since you were thrust into the RFA by Saeran. Not that you didn't want to be in it anymore, as you had made new friends already, but at first, everyone was still a stranger. Jaehee had just begun to trust you, but you had a feeling that she still had her doubts. Even though you had talked in the chatroom with everyone, you still knew so little about everyone. While they were still your new friends, it still made you scared about how little you knew. Your phone had finally stopped ringing for the umpteenth time, and you decided to finally look at it. You were shocked at the amount of texts someone could send in just a matter of minutes, along with five missed calls.

Every single one being from him. You sighed, and put your phone up, refusing to even look at the messages or listen to the voicemail he had left. The wind blew stronger, making you shiver slightly, but you didn't want to go back in yet.

It was only minutes later, while you were still thinking of everything that had happened in the past eight days, when he ran outside. He quickly ran over to you, but you refused to meet his eyes.

"Why did you leave the apartment?"

You didn't respond.

"Answer me, (y/n). Why did you leave the apartment?!"

Again, you didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Seven yelled.

"All I did was come outside. Why are you yelling at me?" You asked in a soft voice.

"...He could've come. Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be out here?" Seven said.

"..." You were silent. You were angry. So much had changed for you in the past week as week, and Seven was acting like the only big things had happened to him. You dug your nails into your palms to keep your cool. To keep from hitting him.

"I'm staying out here. I need to be alone, Seven," you said coldly. Seven grabbed your wrist.

"No. You're coming back up to the apartment. Now," Seven said.

"Let go of my wrist, Luciel," You said, digging your nails harder into your hand.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," Seven said.

"..." You couldn't say anything, afraid that all your feelings would come tumbling out. You both stood there for a good while, before he finally let go of your wrist.

"Come back up to the apartment when you feel like it, but, keep your phone on you," he said, before going back inside. You sat back down on the cold metal bench. Hot, angry tears glittered down your cheeks. You couldn't believe this. You knew Seven was hurting inside. You would be hurting, too, but you damn it, why couldn't he just let you care about him?! You stood up, and you were about to go back inside the building, when you saw someone walking over to you.

"Hello there. Are you (y/n)?" the stranger asked.*

"Yes….but, who are you?" You asked. You knew it wasn't Saeran, so, who was this man?

"I'm a friend. I can see that you and your boyfriend are having a fight, and I can see you just need someone to talk to," the man said. Strangely, you felt...comfort. You sighed softly, and walked back to the bench, sitting down. The man took off his coat and put it around your shoulders before sitting down beside you.

"Thanks," you mumbled.

"You're welcome. So, please. Tell me what's wrong," the man urged gently. Letting out another sigh, you knew you shouldn't, but you started to talk about….about, well, everything. How you had been on your way to a job interview*, and you had downloaded a chat room onto your phone, just to maybe make some new friends. How Saeran managed to convince you to go to the apartment, and put in the code for the apartment lock, and how you were suddenly thrust into a world that you didn't know full of secrets.

You suddenly had to give up on the life you had before the RFA, leaving you locked away from your friends and family. So much responsibility was placed onto your shoulders for hosting the parties again, and you were overwhelmed. The fight with Seven had tipped you over the edge, and you wanted to get away from it all, even if just for a minute.

"You know….I think I can actually help you, to escape everything for a little while," the man said.

"Really? How?" you asked.

"Would you take a walk with me? Maybe a walk will help," the man suggested. You checked the time on your phone. It was nearing 2 am. It was late, yet, you felt comfortable with this man. Besides, Seven, you had a feeling, had up a gps tracking device on your phone.

"Sure," you said, standing. The man stood, and the two of you started to walk. As you walked, you talked with the man amiably. You could feel the pressure being lifted off your shoulders as you walked, and you felt yourself becoming light as a feather.

"By the way, you know how you told me you wanted to escape, even for a little while?" the man asked, stopping in his place. You stopped as well.

"Yeah?" you said.

"Well, how does forever sound?" the man asked, smirking. The vann you had stopped beside suddenly opened up, and the man shoved you inside. You exclaimed in surprise, and started to fight against your pursuers. Your arms were held tightly behind your back as someone else tied your wrists together. A gag was tied around your mouth. Someone's hand reached down, and grabbed your phone.

Looking up, your eyes widened, seeing Saeran.

"Looks like you should've stayed with my good-for-nothing brother, hm?" Saeran smirked. He threw your phone out of the van. The door closed, and the van sped away.

* * *

Seven jogged over to where he had tracked (y/n)'s phone. To say he was shocked when all he saw was the phone and tire tracks was an understatement. He quickly got on the messenger.

 _ **(Y/n) is missing.**_

 _ **All I have here is her phone.**_

 _ **Whoever has her didn't want her to be found.**_

 _ **There's tire tracks, too.**_

 _ **They were most likely in a hurry, to avoid me.**_

 _ **I will do my best to find her. I won't stop until I do.**_

 _ **(Y/n). If you are somehow reading this, hold on.**_

 _ **I'm coming for you.**_

 _ **This is all my fault.**_

* * *

1\. No. This will NOT be updated. I ended it like how the bad ending for Yoosung is on Day 4 of Casual Story. Where, if you don't get enough for Jaeehee, ZEN, or Yoosung, it defaults to the bad end of Yoosung being taken away by Saeran, and Jaehee badmouths you in the messenger afterwords.

2\. *It is given there are multiple, unnamed people also in Mint Eye besides Rika, V, and Saeran. So, the man who started the whole kidnapping is part of Mint Eye, as were the people in the van.

3\. It's not given what MC's life was like before she/you downloaded the app, so, I just made up Job Interview.

So, interpret this however you want:

a.) Seven finds you and saves you

b.) You're brainwashed just like Saeran was, and now you work in Mint Eye against the RFA.

c.) Seven finds you, but you've already been brainwashed and are now against the RFA. Seven tries to rescue you, but you're very reluctant. The ending is Seven trying to get you back to normal.

d.) Seven finds you, but you're both brainwashed.

Maybe I should update this with these 4 possible ending-endings. SHould I? Review if I should or not, or if you even want them.


End file.
